


LA NATURALEZA DE LA RELACIÓN

by Johadma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Love, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johadma/pseuds/Johadma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald Cobblepot, reciente prófugo de la justicia tras el asesinato de Theo Galavan, ha sido finalmente capturado. Pero los recuerdos de Edward Nygma sobre su “relación”, harán que este ofrezca sutilmente sus servicios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA NATURALEZA DE LA RELACIÓN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KandeMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandeMoon/gifts).



> Tenía todo un discurso sobre la naturaleza de este fanfic, pero me fue solicitado cambiar las palabras. Así que sin más dedico (sin razón aparente) esta sencilla historia a mi muy querida “esposa”. Que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, se sigue resistiendo a mi OTP. Es más, su postura ha afectado lo suficiente que me es imposible no mencionar la existencia del Gobblepot, aunque sea sutilmente. Ni hablar…
> 
> PD: podrán reconocer este fic como una escena del capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada de la serie.

###### Porque en la mente todo es posible...

Como una tarde cualquiera en Gotham City, el dúo de detectives Harvey Bullock y Jim Gordon mantenía una acalorada conversación con respecto al creciente número de secuestros y extraños sucesos que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad. Una vez aclarados los puntos necesarios para continuar la investigación sobre el recientemente denominado “Mr. Freeze”, no había más que poner manos a la obra.

– ¿Vienes? -preguntó Bullock frente al umbral de la puerta de aquella pequeña sala de autopsias. 

– Dame un minuto. -respondió Gordon esperando a que Harvey saliera de la habitación. Caminado decididamente, cerró la puerta tras de este mientras pensaba con detenimiento las palabras que usaría a continuación. Edward Nygma, quien los había asesorado como en tantas ocasiones, miraba expectante ante aquella conducta-. Escucha, Ed. Hay algo que quería hablar contigo acerca…

– El Pingüino. -se adelantó a decir. Poniendo sus manos detrás de sí, adquirió una postura que denotaba el control de la situación. Sabía que aquella pregunta no tardaría en hacerse y había preparado en cierta medida una respuesta para cualquier tipo de cuestionamiento o comentario al respecto. «Cualquier tipo» pensó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa. 

– Si. -respondió Jim con cierta incomodidad.

– Quiere saber la naturaleza de mi relación con él. -agregó Nygma rápidamente, notando cierta rigidez en los gestos de Gordon precisamente al mencionar la palabra “relación”. Aquella situación le generó una molestia, la cual tuvo que contener. Pues recordó de pronto las innumerables menciones que Oswald había hecho sobre el detective y su evidente emoción al llamarlo “mi amigo”. 

– Si. -dijo Jim después de varios segundos de evidente turbación. 

– Debido a que estas preocupado porque ayudé y encubrí a un criminal conocido. -mencionó Ed dirigiendo la situación hacia la parte delictiva más que a lo personal.

– ¿Lo hiciste? -preguntó Gordon con cierta tranquilidad debido a ello. Lo cual lo sorprendió, pues una confesión criminal debía ser mucho más preocupante que una declaración de tipo… «¿Sentimental?», pensó Jim. Aquello lo extrañó aún más. Sin embargo, contuvo sus emociones como acostumbraba hacerlo.

– Encontré al señor Cobblepot herido y moribundo en el bosque. -comentó Nygma recordando tan extraño pero especial momento. Pensando en cómo después de tan estresante situación con el cuerpo de la señorita Kringle, fue a dar con un pálido hombrecillo. «Se veía tan vulnerable», pensó mientras sonreía internamente-. Le di asistencia médica para curarlo. -continuó relatando y recordando. Aquella felicidad contenida crecía con cada imagen presente de la convivencia con Oswald en su departamento. «Torturamos y asesinamos a un hombre… Juntos», se dijo a si mismo rememorando el momento. «Fue especial», quiso decir. Pero evidentemente no sería lo mejor-. Me debe la vida. -decidió agregar-. Y por eso confié en él cuando dijo que había cambiado. -«Cambiado», se repitió con burla conteniendo una risa. «Si, Cobblepot era un pobre y deprimido sujeto que estaba dispuesto a tirar sus talentos por la borda», pensó con apatía. «Pero gracias a mi está de vuelta. Gracias a MI logró vengar la muerte de su madre». Se dijo con orgullo reprimiendo el recuerdo de un James Gordon ayudando a Cobblepot a perpetrar dicho crimen-. Fue un error. -agregó. «Un error el haberlo dejado ir sin ofrecerle mi ayuda para asesinar a ese… hombre», pensó con molestia. «De haberlo ayudado ahora no estaría desaparecido. Seguiría en… mi casa», se dijo experimentando una combinación de placer ante esa imagen e irritación al hacerse consciente de que solo formaba parte de sus fantasías.

Jim lo miraba atentamente con cierta duda. Manteniéndose entre la desconfianza de su relato, sin estar completamente seguro de si la mentira radicaba en la no complicidad criminal por parte de Nygma o si había algo más que este no le estuviera contando. «Algo entre ellos», se dijo Jim sorprendiéndose ante tal pensamiento. Pues aquellas palabras no las ubicaba precisamente dentro de dicha sospecha de encubrimiento delictivo. 

– ¡Lo tenemos! -gritaron repentinamente en la comisaría, rompiendo con la creciente tensión que inundaba la sala de autopsias. 

– Me pregunto de que se trata. -dijo Ed cuya intención era salir rápidamente de aquel lugar pues su cambiante estado de ánimo estaba a punto de hacerle perder el control de tan contenida interpretación frente al detective, ya que sus pensamientos y palabras estaban a kilómetros de distancia y ciertamente se moría por revelar la verdad. «¿La verdad?» se preguntó Nygma mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Pues no estaba del todo seguro si aquella revelación se refería a la ayuda y complicidad que mantenía con Cobblepot o las razones por las que lo había hecho. 

– ¡Silencio! ¿Qué son, un grupo de porristas? -se escuchaba fuertemente desde la entrada de la comisaría-. ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Este es nuestro trabajo! -argumentaba con enojo el Capitán Barnes ante los aplausos y celebraciones de todo el departamento. 

Nygma observaba aquella escena desde lo lejos con los ojos desorbitantes ante la imagen con la que se encontró. Por un momento dejó de prestar atención a todos los ahí presentes, mientras los ruidos que inundaban el lugar quedaban en silencio, ubicando su mirada hacia un punto en especifico. Un pequeño y aprisionado Cobblepot era sostenido a la fuerza por Barnes, más su cara de hartazgo se mantenía inmutable. Por un momento, Ed pudo experimentar cierta tranquilidad al encontrarse con Oswald sano y salvo. Pero dicha tranquilidad se vio inmediatamente transformada en preocupación y sobre todo furia. «¿Cuál será su destino?», se preguntaba una y otra vez ante la posibilidad de un encierro permanente. Situación que los alejaría aún más. Finalmente el departamento de policía se quedó en silencio ante la mirada irritada del Capitán. 

– Este... espécimen. -continuó finalmente Barnes jaloneando ligeramente a un molesto Pingüino. Palabras que inevitablemente provocaron que la furia de Edward se hiciera evidente, pues sus puños se cerraban con suma fuerza-. Este sólo es un triste y patético vagabundo. -finalizó, para inmediatamente encerrar a su prisionero en una celda. 

Nygma dirigió una mirada penetrante a Barnes quien, como era costumbre, no prestó demasiada atención. En ese preciso instante su única preocupación se centraba en Jim Gordon y la experiencia que este había tenido con Cobblepot y Galavan. Ed por su parte, respiró profundamente adquiriendo aquella careta de paz y tranquilidad con la que solía andar por la vida. Dando media vuelta se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de autopsias pues necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Ya que en el momento mismo en que observó a Oswald parado en el umbral de la comisaría, su mente por si sola comenzó a idear un sinfín de posibilidades para ayudarlo en innumerables formas. Pero para ello «Necesito conocer el enigma», se dijo a si mismo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Varios minutos más tarde, una vez calmados los ánimos en aquella comisaría y sus planes se vieron estructurados. Edward salió de la habitación teniendo un único objetivo. Caminó directamente en dirección a la pequeña celda que aprisionaba a su “amigo”, observando constantemente a su alrededor, pues esta se encontraba a la vista de todos. Con el pretexto de buscar unos archivos, se colocó justo a un lado de esta, mirando directamente a la pálida nuca del que alguna vez fuera Rey de Gotham. Con un discreto sonido intentó llamar su atención hasta finalmente lograrlo.

– ¿Ed? -preguntó inmediatamente Oswald. Situación que le generó un sobresalto. 

– Calla, no me mires. -se apresuró a decir. «Discreción», pensó. Cuando en realidad aquella reacción se debía a una creciente emoción. «Si nuestras miradas se cruzan será imposible contenerse», se dijo a sí mismo-. Se supone que no debo hablar contigo. -continuó justificándose. «Pero ni todo el departamento de policía aquí presente podría impedírmelo». Aquel pensamiento hizo que sus nervios crecieran internamente, por lo que decidió centrarse un momento en la supuesta búsqueda que estaba realizando. Removiendo rápidamente sus dedos entre aquellos documentos, observaba detenidamente por varios segundos la espalda de aquel hombre-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al fin-. No tienes buena cara. -agregó intentando disimular el prolongado estudio de sus facciones, a pesar de que nadie lo había notado

– He estado mejor. -respondió Oswald con una sonrisa. Nygma contuvo un suspiro al recordar. «Tu, yo, mi casa… ESTABAMOS mejor», pensó. 

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar? -preguntó expectante. Pues ante todo deseaba ser el único salvador de aquel caballero.

– Nadie puede ayudarme. -dijo Cobblepot con tristeza. Sentimiento que Edward pudo experimentar a la perfección. Mirando al frente sobre aquellos documentos, un ligero enojo se hacía presente al considerar su oferta y presencia como inútil-. Olvídame, mi amigo. -agregó Oswald, eliminando por completo la ira de Nygma para pasar nuevamente a la melancolía y sobre todo impotencia-. Pero… -continuó el detenido. Lo que devolvió un rayo de esperanza al cambiante estado de ánimo de Ed–. Si cuidaras de la tumba de mi madre… Te lo agradecería.

«Su madre», se dijo a sí mismo. «El ser más importante en la vida de este solitario hombre ha quedado bajo mi resguardo». Aquel pensamiento le sacó una sonrisa, aún sabiendo que únicamente se trataba del cuidado de una lápida. 

– Si pudieras ir de vez en cuando. -continuó Oswald, a lo que Nygma no pudo dejar de mirarlo-. Decirle lo que pienso de ella. -agregó con una voz entrecortada. Edward, quien había tenido la oportunidad de ver en repetidas ocasiones a un Cobblepot destrozado, principalmente por la muerte de su madre, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido nuevamente. 

– Lo haré. -respondió de inmediato mirando al otro lado para evitar que las emociones lo inundaran. «Le diré lo maravilloso que eres», pensó. «Las grandes proezas que has logrado por tu propia cuenta», se dijo a sí mismo con total decisión. 

– Le gustan los lirios. -comentó el Pingüino sacando una enorme sonrisa a un sentimental Edward. 

– Visitas ocasionales, lirios. Anotado. -enlistó Ed para ocultar el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Dando una apariencia de seriedad como si aquello se tratara de una simple tarea laboral, despejó de si mismo cualquier sospecha. Sin embargo, Oswald no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ayuda de quien se mostrara una vez más tan incondicional hacia su persona. 

– Gracias. -respondió girando su cabeza para mirar por unos segundos al delgado sujeto que lo observaba complaciente. Gesto que les provocó a ambos un ligero sobresalto sacando una sonrisa por ambas partes. 

«Di algo más», pensó de inmediato Nygma. «Dile que estará bien. Que no se preocupe. Que lo ayudarás de algún modo. Que volverán a vivir juntos para tocara otra melodía en el piano, comer y reír a expensas del sufrimiento ajeno. Dile que lo a…» 

– De pie, Cobblepot. -dijo un policía que apareció repentinamente frente aquella celda.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Adónde me llevan? -preguntó Oswald un tanto preocupado. Una vez más, aquel sentimiento se vio reflejado en un Edward por demás atento de la situación. Sin embargo, la ira comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia al verse interrumpido justo cuando intentaba armarse de valor y confesar lo que para él era más que evidente. Girando la cabeza en dirección a los archivos, respiraba con dificultad luchando con tal cúmulo de emociones. 

– Arkham. -respondió el oficial. 

Un nudo en el estomago inundó de inmediato las sensaciones que Nygma presentaba. «Arkham», se repitió. «El hospital psiquiátrico que alberga a los reclusos mentalmente más perturbados de toda Gotham». Aquella descripción le pareció graciosa. Mirando detenidamente como aquel policía esposaba a su “amigo”, lo inundó de inmediato una furia que pretendía canalizar. Usar su ira y sobre todo aquellos sentimientos que padecía por ese delincuente, como el combustible que su cerebro utilizaría para idear una solución ante aquel complicado enigma. Su mente, como era costumbre, ya se encontraba desempolvando simbólicamente un plan de acción y salir al rescate una vez más del joven Cobblepot. Y así, demostrar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con aquel hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier crítica, comentario y/o sugerencia son bienvenido


End file.
